


The One Where Cassie Has Two Mommies

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam puts in some extra lab time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Cassie Has Two Mommies

Sam always went to the mountain on Saturday mornings. Once there she would lock herself in her lab for a few hours. Airmen would bring her packages, she'd sign for them, and shut the door once more. The guys eventually started to notice though. Daniel would wander around to her lab after waking up in his own, drool and papers stuck to his face from his famous Friday all-nighters. Teal'c, well he knew all the comings and goings on base. And even on the odd occurrence that Jack was actually in the mountain on the weekend, well he knew something was up when his paperwork failed to increase. No extra requisition forms, no fascinating reports on shiny alien tech.

It was a minor curiosity among Sam's team mates, but their oh so casual drop bys to inquired as to her activities were met with the same ol’ line. "Stuff guys; just stuff!"

One Saturday the secret lab time stopped. Only, the guys didn't notice, because it also happened to be Janet's birthday. A party was had, and cake was eaten. 

That night after all the guests had gone home, and Cassie was soundly asleep, Sam and Janet curled up together and Sam produced her gift. Janet's eyes lit up as she studied the box. Sam kissed her cheek, and that was all the permission Janet needed to rip eagerly into the wrapping.

"A new vibrator!" she exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly, what with a child in the next room. "Oh Sam, it’s just what I wanted. After Mr. Funtime Bunny's untimely run in with the cat..." Sam held a finger to Janet's lips, knowing only too well the sorrow of that particular loss. Janet gazed into her crystal blue eyes and just knew that this was love. Sam lent forward to capture her lips as she whispered, "It's powered by naquadah."


End file.
